Townsfolk
by khaleesilukrezia
Summary: Townsfolk is a legend-fantasy that will invite you into the past of the Originals: Klaus, Elijah and Kol, with their magic heritage, mixed with the mythology of the werewolves. Also included in the story: Klaroline.
1. Foreshadowing

**TOWNSFOLK**

Chapter 1

**"Foreshadowing"**

Starring:** The Originals**

* * *

Loud, like the sound of a hundred drums, the sound of silence is spreading, filling every clean, deserted part of the night. Dense as a rock, slowly crashing on empty streets, colored by the scent of moonlight, it spread by the freshness of early dew.

Vast, endless silence creeping it's way over dreamy land, covered in mantle of darkness. Lying motionless, breathing with surreal peace, peace that chills the bones. She could not fall asleep that night, nobody could, they sensed something was off, but they could not find in their souls what it was that left them unsettled. For quite some time now, they were experiencing the disappearance of villagers down in the valley, mutilated bodies scattered along the edges of the woods. People started being truly afraid,and fright was slowly turning to panic. There were so many questions and so few answers to be given. Nadia and her family kept the wolves at bay for quite some time, but lately they were becoming very bold and uncontrollable. They needed a solution, fast. 'Niklaus', she sighed. No one came to her mind but Sir Niklaus Mikaelson, that man's hunger for power was so immense that he would stop at nothing to gain it. Besides who else would be so foolish and self-assured to attack them? The train of thought took her all the way back to Italy and the occasion where she first met Niklaus Mikaelson and his older brother.

It was a beautiful, Sunday morning, sunny and warm, people were dancing in the streets, making preparations for a big ceremony that was supposed to take place that afternoon. Nadia and her brother were invited to join the festivity, along the most important representatives of royal families in surrounding area. Her brother was never much pleased with attending these formal type of events, since he himself always said that, she, his sister will be the successor of the crown, all that diplomacy and the game of cat and mouse never interested him at all, if you want to go into battle he was your man, but all that babble and tossing around just wasn't his thing ; he would rather enjoy good wine and women, music and party evenings behind closed doors of his room, than attending these boring festivities where you have to be all but yourself. Places like these, you have to smile with courtesy into each other's faces, starting mindless conversations and giving opinions to the matters least important, like: 'how many ducks will they bring down this coming weekend, weather is sort of changing rather quickly', or 'is the wine tasty enough', or is Mrs. Scarletti's cleavage deeper than the last time, she is without a husband now'. Nadia saw these gatherings pointless as well. They would always talk, and then talk some more, eat, drink, talk again, dance and by the evening they would have made no agreement whatsoever. She would rather spend time alone, hunting, swimming in the nearby lake, learning new things, but nevertheless these same gatherings were needed. All the guests arrived and as the last attendants, came the king himself with two young handsome men, neither of which the people had ever seen before, or at least some of them had never seen before, obvious because of the commotion that appeared all of a sudden, women and men, admired the sight. They were both striking young and handsome, but yet so different, between the two was the King, smiling and greeting the crowd. Abrupt silence, everybody approached the large table, standing by their seats waiting for the magical trio to sit at their chairs. Somebody close to her ear spoke softly, that two men were brothers but possibly from different mothers – women giggled, and the blond man glanced in their direction, like he had heard what they said. He only smiled. He was sitting on the left side to the King, had long dirty blonde hair, with striking blue orbs, so cold even though followed by an enchanting devilish smile. His looks were very stern, reflecting his dominant posture. His, so to speak, brother, was very much different. That dark haired man with soft dark eyes had such a warm and inviting smile, looking nothing like his brother. He breathed class and style; there was something honorable in every move he made. He has achieved the rare feat of perfectly balancing and intertwining emotion, never backing away from politeness and grace. Not that his "cold fish" brother was any less, it was not intended to see it otherwise, but there was something animistic to the man, lovely and treasonous at the same time, that lurked in the shadows of his being, similar to the wolves. The King presented the young men, as Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson.

A hard thud on the door, awoke her out of her thinking, and brought her back to reality. Seemingly there had been a brutal attack on the village in the valley, beneath their castle, men couldn't hold out any longer all the wolves that were coming on, there were just too many of them to count. Nadia called out her sisters and brothers, to pick up their things and get on their horses, they would ride down together to see what exactly took place there. She didn't have a good feeling about this. Being half wolf herself, she knew that somebody was controlling them, and that these wolves weren't just any wolves they meet along the way in the woods, they were something else. Humans that by the power of the moon turned into blood thirsty animals, beasts. Hastily they sat on their horses and rode through the thick forest. The closer they were getting to the clearing, the stronger the smell of spilled blood was. The first bodies appeared by the river streams. The horses began getting nervous. She and her brothers had seen the damage that these wolves created before, but this was unimaginable. After checking the area, they realized an interesting fact, most of the people who were attacked, were just bitten and left alive. It meant only one thing, somebody wanted to break the long forged truce. If it wasn't Niklaus and his brother, then who else would want that? Nadia and her sisters spent the night helping to nurture the wounded and their brothers left home to bring the news to their father. One thing they knew for sure, it was only a matter of time before the Council found out about this and called for a meeting.

The Council, also known as the Order of the Dragon, was forged a long time ago by the oldest families in the surrounding area, for the sole purpose of keeping their lands free of intruders. Of any sort. Even if that included wolves or any other supernatural beings; anyone that could represent a threat to their reign and stability. The Order consisted of thirteen wealthy, royal or not, people. Their main rule was that any subject they voted on, had to have full 13 votes to go through, otherwise actions would not be taken and if somebody took action against what was voted, they should be dealt with accordingly to their crime. And so it was. By the early noon, the family received information that the Council would gather, in their castle this time, because the members wanted to see everything for themselves. The news was sort of abrupt and unsettling, since they had never done it with such haste and urgency, but the family supposed the acts of the night before called for drastic measures. At the first signs of the sun setting down, the members arrived. Nadia's family certainly did not appreciate the 'house' filled with twelve blood thirsty vampires but what has to be done, has to, they just had to endure this one night. Yes, all the members of our high society were vampires. Well, most of them. They never liked for themselves to be called any kind of supernatural name, immortal, vampires or any of the sort, because to actually be immortal means you cannot be killed an as long as there is possibility to end your life, you are not immortal. They liked to call themselves 'evolved human beings', with sharpened senses speed and strength, because after all, they did look just like any other human being. Nadia's father introduced his family to the council, which was the customary thing to do when the Council arrives at your home for the first time. Nadia stepped out, after her brothers Ivan and Vladimir, then her sisters Sonia and Vania, along with their mother. They all gave a greeting and then the Council sat on their places in the large stone room behind large, thick wooden doors, Nadia and her father slowly entering last and closing the doors. One of the members started to speak right away with stern voice: 'Thank you, for answering to our call to gather this meeting so quickly, but I am sure you are fully aware of the situation and its hazards not just for your land, but for ours as well If 'they' enter your land and start spreading along the river, you know it is just a matter of time until they reach our borders and we cannot let that happen. You and your neighbors, we were patient enough, waiting for a long term solution, it never came. Now that you openly see our concern, what will you do? I certainly hope we won't have to bring the 'Hunters' into this story, because it would turn messy and you know it. At the least suspicion of 'The Five' they will flinch and run. I ask in the name of the whole council, what is your opinion on the matter, since little Niklaus and his family, are close enough, we can easily get them killed now, since we actually made them'. Nadia flinched at this thought of Lord Robert of Hungary. 'That man certainly knows how to make an entrance to the conversation' she thought to herself.

Her father stood from the chair and started talking: 'First and foremost, I am grateful that you all came and saw this matter as necessary for your immediate reaction, although it's not directly pointed at you. We, as you all know, have had problems with wolves for a long time, it is not a matter of recent history. I would not be so fast in my judgment to say that this has anything to do directly with the so called 'Original family'.

Few of the members, laughed at his words, they would never accept these new age vampires to be called ' Originals' it was disgrace to their kind and their about 2000 years old tradition. Her father just gave them a pointed cold look and continued to speak.

'I am aware that Niklaus, with his cockiness and intrusion in your matters, has become a rising peak of the problem, along with rest of his family, who aren't doing much to help the secrecy of their existence. We all know how they came to this world as vampires and I am sure nobody forgot how well we are covered by their sole existence, everybody has always blamed them for everything supernatural, for every slashed body that turned up on the banks of main rivers in Europe, the Originals took the blame. They, themselves do not know how much they did and for who, but to be fair, we allowed them to exist so we can live peacefully in the shadows, did we not? And now, at the first sign of problems, you want to slaughter them? For a couple of centuries you haven't said a word and now when they are getting a bit of spotlight for being the most frightening beings on the planet, you want to see the ramifications? Seriously? Isn't that in the least bit wrong? You don't need them anymore so you want to destroy them. I still believe there is a possibility to put some sense into that dense head of Niklaus', if not by going to him directly, then through his most loyal and most reasonable man: his brother Elijah. He is a man of honor and reason, he will listen, he wants his family to live and be in peace as much as we do. Do not send the Hunters, if there is no other civilized solution.

A Red haired woman, with sparkly green eyes, hissed and raised herself from the chair, Maria was her name.  
'A civilized solution you say? How dare you? That bloody bastard, went into your land, attacked those mere humans and we all know what happens when they survive that kind of attack, what will happen by the next full moon, don't we? You are feeding your own enemy in between your border lines and you are too blind to see it. I say we kill them all, before they turn, they understand no more sense and words, only blood and primal instinct. After that, we shall take necessary measures for little Niklaus and his petty family. Being afraid of something we let be created? Who would have thought, and all because you and your family were unable to kill them that night when you were supposed to! You see part of yourself in them, don't you?' An older man took her hand and shushed her, it did not work, it flared her up even more. 'What? Shall I not speak because he is your dear friend and we are in his house? This problem concerns us all and I am sorry to state this, but this little bastard became exactly that, a problem that needs fixing, NOW! Listen to me, both you and your wolfy daughter, I do not care and I am talking in the name of the whole Order, find a solution in next three days otherwise you will be outnumbered in votes on the next Council gathering at sundown in three days. Find it and find it fast!'

That woman was scary, Nadia thought to herself. Everybody stood up getting ready to leave. Her father could only nod; he stayed in his sitting position on the chair, with his hands cross his face. She looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked at her then, with fear in his voice he said 'Prepare yourself and your brothers to go and pay a visit to Elijah. Now leave me be, I need to think'. She nodded and went to the wooden door; she closed it behind her when she left to inform her brothers of what had just occurred.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this first chapter.

Reviews will be grandly appreciated.


	2. The proposal

**TOWNSFOLK**

Chapter 2

"**The proposal"**

Starring:** The Originals**

* * *

The sea is high again today, with a thrilling flush of wind. In the midst of winter you can feel the inventions of spring. A sky of hot nude pearl until midday, crickets in sheltered places, and now the wind unpacking the great meadows, ransacking them. She hopes the brothers are still there. When she last heard they were living with their sister in a place, remote, perfectly close to the shore as well as the forest. The road was long as well as exhausting, with few stops for the horses, Nadia and her brother came in front of an imposing mansion with a large gate surrounding it. 'You have been expected' said one of the guards, opening the gate and letting them in. The building was mesmerizing. They passed a small staircase and entered through the large doors in front of them. A woman came to take their things and brought them to the room at the end of a long hall. Somebody spoke firmly:

'Come in!'

A door opened and hazel eyed man added:

'Please be welcomed. I hear you are bringing news.'

Nadia and Vladimir introduced themselves to the man, his eyes flickering from one to the other. After few lingering moments, Nadia broke the silence.

'You do realize why we are here, correct?' The man just nodded while giving her a sign to proceed. 'Very well then, I shall cut to the chase and get straight to the point – your beloved brother seems to be causing some trouble again, this time in my neighborhood. He is leaving a mess behind him, a mess I cannot look over. He needs to be stopped Elijah.'

'What do you suggest I do? I have no control over him or his actions. I am here to protect him and serve him the best I can and that is all. He never listens to anyone, you should know that'. A small pause followed.

'Elijah, beloved, I simply do not care, what your brother is doing unless it starts interfering with my plans and lately it is exactly what has been happening. Every time I looked the other way, for your sake, because you asked me so politely, but I cannot do it anymore, as much I do not want to. The moment he entered our land and killed our people it became my problem. He needs to be controlled and the only person who can bring some sense into his thick skull is you, if not, heads will roll. The Council wants him dead, along with your whole family; let's not give them that satisfaction shall we?'

Loud steps were heard and long blonde haired girl barged in the door, full of fright and worry.

'Is this true? What this woman is saying? They want to kill Nik?'

Elijah hugged her tightly and softly spoke 'Nobody will harm him or any of us, my dear sister, do not worry. Now please excuse us and leave, alright?'

He spoke with such serenity, the girl backed away slowly, sending stern look to Nadia but then stopping slightly when she saw the tall bright eyed man standing next to her. She gave him a slight smile and she left.

'Please excuse my sister; at times she forgets her manners. Her name is Rebekah, a young and foolish girl. I am truly sorry. And now to get back to our subject, you do realize who you are talking about, correct? You know Niklaus and what he is capable of - Do not tempt him, he will be glad to answer to your threats.'

'Your brother seems to only know violence as a solution.' Vladimir retorted. 'We came only to warn you, so you can help yourself, the rest is in your hands. Let us leave sister, it is a very long way home, we need to hurry. It was an honor meeting you Sir, but we must go now. Our father sends his regards and begs you to think this over.'

'Very well my lady, gentleman, I'll see what I can do, thank you for your concern.'

Nadia and Vladimir took their coats and headed their way out, both strangely concerned. Vladimir was feeling very unsettled, but so was she. They sat in their carriage and headed home. The way back home was long, sloppy and rainy.

At the Mikaelsons' it was the complete contrary. Klaus had just gotten back from the little trip he had taken, and when he returned he didn't find happy faces waiting for him. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol were waiting for him with concerned look on their faces. Well Kol wasn't as worried as Elijah and his little sister, but more likely excited. He loved a good brawl, especially if it ended in someone's death, by his hand hopefully. Klaus entered with surprised eyes on his siblings.

'What? No welcome wagon, my dear siblings? Haven't seen me for days and the first look you have to give me are upset looks of worries? What did I do to deserve such treatment? Well, I am waiting! Do not give me silence, speak or hold your peace!'

He was starting to get edgy now, slowly going to frustrated and aggravated.

'Slowly brother, calm down. Nothing is wrong, yet. Your little escapades are causing us some problems which concern you as well.' Now with more annoyed tone he added 'Did you really have to go to the mountains Niklaus? We agreed not to go there brother, and what is the first thing you do? Our little bewildered Nadia and her brother were here, and you know what that means don't you?'

Niklaus was looking at the floor now, concerned for where the conversation was headed.

'I know brother, I know what I promised, but we agreed not to make more commotion in these areas, people would get suspicious so I went with my men to Transylvania, to the mountains.'

'And you ransacked a village Niklaus, those people are out of their minds. You know how powerful they are, we do not know all there is to know about them, but they will be going for your head brother, and I am afraid, that it isn't just yours they'll want, they will stop at nothing until they see us all dead. The Hunters, Niklaus, they will send them and you remember what happened the last time very well.'

'Alright, brother, alright!' He answered nervously. 'We shall move, quickly then.'

'But, do we need to leave again Nik? We like it here! You can't do this!'

'Watch me!' Niklaus yelled.

Kol interrupted suddenly with calmness and determination showing in his voice.

'I say we wait for them and give them the time of their life! Five hunters, four of us, we can take them! Hell, I can take them all myself! We constantly run, but we don't exactly know from what, so let's find out! I am done being a coward here; I am not going to spend eternity running from some mere myth! Let them come I say'

'Kol, keep your thoughts to yourself, please?'

'What brother, for once I stand by your side, and you tell me to keep quiet?'

'We all know why you stand by my side on this, you are so bored beyond comprehension that you would do anything to slit some throats, am I wrong here?'

'Mm, No, I was just suggesting. You know what, I'll be upstairs drinking and if any of you would like to join, well then be my guests, if not...oh well, it won't be a first time I'll drink alone.'

Kol directed his walking steps to leave, Rebekah took a fast pace after her brother, she gave a hardened glare to her older brothers and left.

Elijah and Klaus were left alone, each in their own thoughts. Elijah aimlessly wandered to the window, watching the storm emerging and Klaus kept motionless while sitting in his chair, never taking his eyes off the fireplace. The flames had always had a calming effect on him, sobering his mind. That hadn't changed in centuries.

Back in Transylvania, the brother and sister came home with not very good news. Their father was worried; they had less than a day until they had to give their final word on the matter. Back in the day when the Council first heard of this family being created, they saw it as abomination, a flaw that had to be dealt with.

Nadia's father came to the idea, that, since they themselves wanted to stay hidden, under the radar of the rest of the world, and try to live their peaceful lives, the Mikaelsons were the best that happened to them. Why? Well this way they wouldn't have to hide the existence of vampires, they would just have somebody to blame for everything. Let them believe they are one and only of the sort so they will have to bear all the consequences that come with it. The Council agreed, and so the Mikaelsons started creating their own history.

* * *

Thank you for reading this second chapter.

Reviews are always welcome.


	3. In the mist of our deep thoughts

**TOWNSFOLK**

Chapter 3

**"In the mist of our deep thoughts"**

Starring: **The Originals**

* * *

She returned link by link along the iron chains of memory to the city which we inhabited so briefly together: the city which used them as its flora — precipitated conflicts in them which were hers and which they mistook for their own. Or they used each other? Without realizing they connected their lives in so many ways, and now it's all so entangled that nobody could clearly see the beginning or the end of it.

She has had to come so far away from it in order to understand it all. Living on this bare promontory, snatched every night from darkness, far from the lime-laden dust of those summer afternoons, she sees at last that none of them is properly to be judged for what happened in the past but they shall be judged in the future for what is to happen now.

An air full of dust and the odor of hot pavements slaked with water. Light damp clouds, earth-bound yet seldom bringing rain. First rain drops appeared: Melancholy. There was a little colored stall in summer with slices of water-melon and lime. She would come a few minutes late of course – while he is impatiently waiting for her, looking all sides and making sure nobody saw him, trying to avert his mind of the possible reasons she might be late this time. Probably something insignificant, he reckons. It mattered so little somehow, feeling the light weight of the creature as she leaned on one's arm smiling with the selfless grin. It was good to stand there, awkward and little shy, breathing quickly because…because they knew what they wanted of each other.

She never thought of seeing him shy and restless. It was Kol after all, the man with such boyish look but also very mature and dark when he wants to be, intimidating even. She chuckled at the sight. He obviously didn't like it, because his face changed, showing of anger and not smile of surprise that he gave her when she entered the room. The messages passing beyond conscience, directly through the flesh-lips, eyes, body; to stand lightly there, their little fingers linked, drinking in the deep scent of rain and dust in the air.

Days like this, heavy with clouds and rain, reminded her of that time, the time she was indeed happy, with him. For once she felt that somebody outside of her family circle can give her happiness. Kind of happiness they couldn't and she ever since craved so badly: mutual feeling of need and understanding, without a spoken word, minds playing in sync without effort. If only time could have stopped back there and then, she wished for it every day. She hoped he did as well, thought of her the way she held him within her thoughts, but then again, she thoughts to herself that he probably forgot all about it, knowing him and his self-admiration he probably never thought of it again. Those thoughts colored her unhappiness with a kind of ecstasy, the joyful wounds which you'd think to meet in saints and not in mere lovers. As for her, she is neither happy nor unhappy; so where does that leave her then?

Upon that thought she embarks on the hunt for a canvas, paint-free where she can paint out all her aches of the soul. Only _there, _in the silences of the painter canreality be reordered, reworked and made to how its significant side. Our common actions in reality cover the meaning of the pattern. It's indeed, a piece of joyous compromise between defeated self and what our heart, body and soul desires, vivid imagination. She tried to bring out all the joy and want these thoughts and memories awakened in her, but they ended up not enough. They ended up rolling her and devouring her into darkness of the missing; because she knew what she was missing, she wasn't just missing him, the subject of her dreams, thoughts and cravings, she missed part of herself. She missed the person she was with him, the way she was seeing the world, the life, the eternity. Eternity didn't seem so desperate and gloomy, not with him. For those brief moments spent together, everything was bright and in color. He took that color away. If she wasn't as proud as she was, she would have admitted that long time ago.

He even asked her to stay with him, to believe in him. She could give him all else but that, one thing he asked. She could give him kisses, touches, light caresses, the words, the emotions but she couldn't give him that. She had hurt his pride with that, she thought. That's why he left in such hurry without glancing at her, not to mention a kiss or promise to see him again. No. He left and never came back. She could have known, she could have known, she thought to herself.

"You stupid fool, you knew the way he was, how he held high to himself and you still said no. What could have you expected? Any man would do the same, leave and never look back". She thought out loud.

But no, he was hers, he was supposed to come back, she would have changed her mind, why hadn't he done that? He didn't care enough, no, that is right, he never cared enough. Still that did not make her feel any better about herself. Intimacy they shared not the less marvelous for being unexpected and totally undeserved, she thought. He had it all, charm, exceptional beauty, intelligence, pale, rather slender type, with his eyebrows pointed upwards to enhance those fine dauntlessly candid eyes when he looked at her, only when he looked at her. She reassured herself. Or at least she tried. Her painting left undone, she curled up in her king sized bed hoping for sleep to fall on her tired eyes. She was hoping to rekindle the sweet memories of him in a dream rather brighter and happier than the present times. Maybe, just maybe, she would wake with a smile on her face for once.

ooOoo

The night at the Mikaelson's mansion did not evolve any better. Klaus was more interested in bearing his soul on the blank canvas in front of the fire, the strokes he was making sounded with anger and solitude he was seeking; didn't take too long for Elijah to take the hint that his brother wanted to be left alone, so he took a bottle and a glass of the table and went for the door outside. Klaus with a hissing tone, asked:

"Where are you going?"

"I see you are immersed in your painting, besides I need some time on my own. I believe we all do. We are not in fact used to these family gatherings and spending so much time together in the same house"

"That is indeed, true. Go on, I am not stopping you." Klaus looked at him, showing at the door with his hand. It did not take a second for Elijah to nod and leave.

Upstairs in the large room, with walls covered in paintings, Kol and Rebekah were sitting, each with their minds on their own affairs. Until, Rebekah couldn't hold out any longer, and had to start a conversation, she knew it was probably in vain, since her brother isn't really a great talker but she had to try, she couldn't sit there anymore and do nothing. She is a girl, and she needed some entertainment after all. Besides him being so distant and silent, was worrying her. Her brother would usually be very chipper and would already long ago started about his looks, about his ways with women or any other stupidity that came to mind, only to him. This kind of Kol she didn't like, or better said she did not know. He wasn't the type to be locked in his thoughts and not saying a word for hours. So, she broke the ice first;

"Come on, brother, what is it, tell me?" She asked, while slowly drinking her glass, lying on soft cushions of the bed, covered in silk.

No answer, Kol was just gazing further in the wall, eyes so focused as though he was trying to pierce through it with his own gaze. Sister tried again:

"Come on, Kol, you are scaring me. This isn't your usual self. By now you would be prancing around, telling stories of some girls you have been with or how you made some stupidity and you need me to help you clean it up, anything, just not this." She threw the glass to the floor, got off the bed and stood beside him, while he was still sitting in his chair, laid back with a glass in his hand.

He shook his head and looked at her in anger.

"Really, sister? Will you move, please? You are standing in the way of the light. What? Which part of that sentence you did not comprehend?" He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled.

"Alright, I shall leave then. Excuse me." Rebekah felt a pang with his spoken words, so she took him by the sleeve of his shirt and spoke in low tone. "It's alright, I get it. I will go. As usual, I am always there to do as I was told, I am the one who always backs down, and leaves, fine, fine." She rushed out of the room, with a tear in her eye.

She knew her brothers were not the friendliest people to handle, not easy at all, but she would just love a bit of attention from them, bit of attention that would show they still do care for her, they still need her and appreciate her. She wasn't getting much of that. At least not tonight, she realized.

Back in the room, Kol just shrugged, sour smirk on his face with words:

"She really knows how to make a dramatic exit. Cheers to that sis." He raised a glass, as if she was there.

Shortly after, he poured himself another drink and came back to his thoughts from earlier. He was thinking of those earlier visitors from the other day; couldn't leave it be. His mind was constantly shifting; he never guessed her arrival would disturb him so. There was nothing much there to be disturbed over after all, right? It was just some little thing, he had with her, back in the day, like with any other woman, and that is it. There was nothing more to say about it, or think about it. But why did it bother him so much?

She dared to come in his house, with some man, who is quite tall and handsome nevertheless, but what could she possibly want? His mind was at the point of rambling now. He was infuriated, but couldn't stop it; thoughts and images overwhelmed his mind, these thoughts from the past and the present, all colliding at the same time.

He leaned over the small table beside him, crossing his arms beneath his chin. He thought of the way she looked now, when he saw her, she was still the same as he left her back then, he thought to himself: still beautiful as ever, long brown hair and most beautiful honest smile; that was his favorite, the one she does not give away easily to other men. She gave it to him. But this said yet quick smile is full of a quality which one does not think she owns — the power of mischief and any woman knowing her capabilities has that and uses that. By now he knew all her body language, all her smiles and frowns, he knew all about her, or he thought he did; because if he actually did know her, he would have known not to ask what he asked last time.

He disregarded it as rush of a moment, he didn't really mean it, but again he did say those words:

"Come with me".

The more he was pushing it away from himself; somehow they always creeped its way out to the surface of his mind. It made him edgy, and careless, he is not used to things like this. No, that is something for Rebekah and her love escapades, not him. But then again, when he remembers that cinnamon scent, that he still smells just like it was yesterday, he wishes he is somewhere else. She passed below his window the other day, that same old scent came flushing down through the air, just to interfere with his sanity and oh gods, fanning her cheeks with the little reed fan. He had many such glimpses of her, and of course he knew her well by sight long before they met, he saw her sitting alone by the sea, reading something and eating an apple; being so caught up by what she is reading that she does not fathom anything surrounding her, not him even, standing behind a tree watching her, or in the staircase of some old building, among the dusty trees, dressed in a sheath of silver drops, holding her magnificent fur at her back, her long forefinger hooked through the tag watching the surrounding, people, breathing in the false calmness of the street.

At last she goes softly, reluctantly, into the lighted world with a little sigh. Then in other circumstances, less creditable no doubt to herself, or to the rest of the world: how touching, how pliantly feminine this most masculine and resourceful of women could be. She could not help but remind him of that race of terrific queens that behold the strength and the gentlest touch of all, possessing deepest love and purest of hatred that world has seen. Contradiction, word that perfectly describes any woman.

Yet behind the acts of Nadia you could not easily see what is beneath the surface she lets people see. She is always so drawn into herself into this rogue personality, every time when you think you understand what is going through her mind, you realize how dumbfounded you in fact are, how entangled you found yourself in these illusions she gives you. She was mostly victim of herself and her own perception, of herself, of the world, of her duty to her family. He could not blame her for that, because after all no matter how much he tried to be on his own, and rule his own life, he depended on his family, as much as they depended on him.

He was there, whenever they called, if they called him to stay, he would do so. Now when he actually pays real attention to it, would he, accept his own offer, if he was her? No, he wouldn't, he knew that without blinking. Why was he angry with her then? He was not angry, no, his pride was being punched in the gut and it was hurting. Hurting: first time he faced that word. He stood up to that thought, shaking his head and slowly brushing over his face with his palm. He could not believe himself; he could not believe what he just thought. He, Kol, man of fun, indulgence and all but boredom and senseless feelings was feeling hurt? No way, it was such a faraway truth, more inclined to somebody like emotionally torn brother Finn and his psychological ramblings about life, feelings and existence.

"What a stupid bugger." He said, while shaking it all off, taking his coat and leaving the room, all along with loud chuckle.

* * *

Again, thank you for reading me, and your dedication to this story.


	4. Memories

**TOWNSFOLK**

Chapter 4

"**Memories" **

Starring: **The Originals**

* * *

In that late spring night, with its dense dew, sketched upon the silence which engulfs a whole city before the birds awaken it at dawn, Nadia caught the sweet voice of her older sister:

"I praise the perfection of God, the forever existing' (this repeated thrice, ever more slowly, in a high sweet register).'The perfection of God, the Desired, the Existing, the Single, and the Supreme: the perfection of God, the One, and the Sole: the perfection of Him who takes unto himself neither male or female partner, nor any like "him", nor any that is disobedient, nor any deputy, equal or offspring. His perfection is extolled."

"Sonia, really? I could have ripped your head off if I did not know better. What are you doing? Reciting God in the middle of the night? Go sleep woman, this is not time for that nor the right person to tell those things to."

"Why? Why do you rebel so much against it?" Sonia hushed in low tone, slowly sitting on her sister's bed, lighting a candle.

Nadia rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"You are indeed asking me that and at this ungodly hour? Besides, sister, you know my stand on the matter, so let's not talk about something which we shall never get any progress upon. I am following our parents and your orders, I go to church, do all that is necessary to show my face and my so called faith, but that is it. I don't need that at home. Besides, you didn't show your interest for it before your husband fell and died. Is that it? You are compensating your sin to be alive when he a great army leader is dead, buried? Oh, have a hit the nerve? Am I right?"

Sonia was looking out the window, aimlessly at the moon that was spreading its rays all over her sister's bed. She sighed, heavily. Her eyes sparkled and began to fill up with tears.

"Hey look at me, look at me." Nadia said, while taking her sister's hand, turning her chin towards herself she started speaking. "Don't you ever think like that, you have many reasons to live for, if not for yourself, for us, the family who loves you and would do anything and everything for you? We have been on this Earth for so long, I know you love your husband, believe me I know, I had to endure all of his courteous acts around you because mother was having a sharp eye on you two, I know. But maybe it is time to let go, sister. This is taking toll on you too greatly; I haven't seen you smile in ages. You know that eternity is a long time spent in grief and guilt."

"I know, but I cannot help how I feel little sister." Sonia said pushing out the breath she wasn't even aware of holding.

"Don't let yourself succumb to it. We all see you're suffering, but nobody has courage enough to tell you what they think. You, need to snap out of it, soon." She hugged her and held her close for few moments that seemed like forever.

"Thank you." Sonia said in a whispering voice, before blowing the candle and leaving the room.

Nadia couldn't stop thinking of her sister's torment, she was thinking more of her sister's than of her own. Her own whirlwind of emotions was too heavy to think about so she simply didn't, although she knew that The Order would not just sit around and wait, they will act upon what they think is right and will not ask anyone for anything. She was afraid of that. It wouldn't be the first time that the Order took justice into their own hands, they did it plenty of times in the past; despite fierce rejections from her father they still did what they wanted to do. So what is stopping them now? If they want the Mikaelsons dead they could do it very easily, in secrecy, nobody would question them anyway, especially since Klaus showed up on their radar with his bloody escapades.

She believed that the Council/Order was testing her family, their loyalty, so to speak. She knew about the old rivalry between the rich families and their wish to spread their riches and her father was slowly starting to be a stepping stone on that road. Slowly they ventured into some strangely formed alliances and those alliances that were formed in greed usually culminated in blood. Her father's land was one of the rare ones close to the river banks, still free and on its own; she feared they will soon come to claim it because of the needs for the army that was forming lately in the matters of possible intrusion of the Ottoman Empire.

"What a bloody excuse!" She thought. Suddenly she felt her eyes were getting heavy so she slowly fell back into sleep, leaving hollow silence of the night.

* * *

At the Mikaelson's estate there was no different atmosphere. It was all doubtingly and unusually calm. Kol joined his oldest brother, sitting on an old swing set, drinking red wine. They both enjoyed the silence for few moments. Elijah stopped this silent awkwardness while addressing a grin at his younger brother. Kol spread his arms in surprise, following his brother with amusement.

"What?"

"She can be really demanding can't she?"

"Who, Rebekah? Nah, she is just nosy, and she wants to know everything that does not concern her in the slightest, I really am wandering who she got that from. When she isn't the center of attention she tends to make herself be, I don't recall our mother being like that. Do you?"

"No. I really do not know where she picked that annoying habit. I understand her, to some extent. She is the only girl, and she never has any liberty, always looking over her shoulder"

"Oh please Elijah. It is not fun, for anyone of us, but our sister is prone to bad judgment, and you know that. She proved it in the past."

"Do not talk about me, as though I cannot hear you." Rebekah screamed through the window of her room.

"You need any more proof, brother?" Kol indicated at his sister closing the large window of her room and blowing the light out.

"Perhaps you are right," added Elijah through a small laugh. Kol chuckled in return.

"This is how we are spending the evening, gentlemen?" said Klaus, who suddenly appeared behind them. "A swing set and wine? What are you, those proud duchess, doing nothing all day but talking behind each other's' back and admiring the view and the weather?"

Klaus' brothers looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Good. Now let's get to the point that we have been avoiding, shall we? What are we going to do about those savages from the mountains? They certainly are not planning a full-on encounter; it is only four of us, a few maids and guards, right? Or, do they? I bet you my brothers know much more than you are actually giving away, Mm?" Kol and Elijah shot him narrowed glance, without speaking a word.

"How would we know, brother? You are the big bad Hybrid, menacing around their woods. A beautiful display of force and all possible allure of your inner animal, but was that actually needed? You know they have a certain pick on us, since ever; we were just clueless to it all. They are Ancient after all."

"Just by saying this, little brother, you told me enough to realize you obviously know more than we do, what I'm guessing now, are you willing to share what you know, from your numerous encounters?"

Elijah stood up, in surprise. Klaus seemed like he was very much enjoying this whole play he was making; after all, to him everything was like a game. Kol shrugged, effortlessly but his brothers knew him enough to know he was just deflecting. He turned around and started to leave, but Elijah was faster in front of him, blocking his way; he slowly put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and in small husky tone said:

"You better, start talking little brother, tell us whatever it may be? What kind of encounters is Klaus talking about?"

"Well, for start, lay your hand away from me. Second, only when you do that and keep healthy distance, I'll speak of what I know." Elijah only nodded and stepped aside, close to Klaus, who was smirking with joy and anticipation, his arms behind his back, his gaze piercing at Kol.

"Alright, this is what I picked up so far, since you have been playing a house made and cleaning mess after Nik, playfully smirking at Elijah, and you my dear brother, going around leaving carcasses in your path, everywhere you go. While, you were out doing that I was bored and needed something to do, to distract myself so I went to the town looking for some company or pretty much anything that would entertain me, and I saw a man, tall, dark hair and strong features of his face. I disregarded it as irrelevant, but it did seem like he was looking straight at me, like he knew me. It was odd."

Both brothers gave him a look of disbelief and Niklaus had to add:

"Brother, are you telling us your sexual fantasies for a man, or this really has a point somewhere, down the road?" Elijah nudged him, with full seriousness.

Kol without giving it any kind of answer continued telling his story:

"Once, encountering him at a bar, I stood for nearly an hour beside him; we were on the verge of talking to each other, yet somehow neither of us had the courage to begin the exchange. There was no common subject of conversation. As I was leaving I caught a glimpse of him in one of the long mirrors, his head bowed as he stared into the wineglass. I realized afterwards that actual man came few days ago with that woman and they shared words with you Elijah. They have a lot to do with this Order of the Dragon that wants to kill us, am I right? As I said last time, let them come, let's see what they want. Running is pointless, if we do not hold the knowledge of who they are and what exactly they want. Besides, how do you know that woman in the first place?"

Elijah felt like he was interrogated. He started walking, pacing, although very gracefully, trying to pick the right words. Klaus was getting anxious. You could feel anger in his voice:

"So this is where we are, still after all this time, building and rebuilding this family, you two still hold secrets from me? How dare you, both of you? I should have kept you daggered for all times!"

Kol was at the brink of going mad with fury, he took a knife out of his pocket, and in enormous speed he lashed himself on Klaus, and shoved the knife beneath his ribcage.

"Really, Nik, you and the daggering story, again? How many times will you repeat it until it becomes boring enough for you to hear your voice say it? Your threats, do not work anymore, please, grow some imagination, look at Elijah, he didn't even flinch like last time, and as for me, to be frank this is becoming amusing and irritating at the same time."

All the while Elijah held his posture, quite relaxed although you could see slight animosity in his expressions. For once the brothers held upper hand against Klaus, and for once you could see mixture of fear and pain in his face, not the physical pain, no, more the ache for need of regaining his obviously lost control. At that right moment, Rebekah showed herself, holding the daggers in her small hands.

"This is your object of power, Nik? If so, seems we are holding it now." She smiled, sarcasm rippling through her words. Klaus picked himself up, took the knife out of his rib, at the right moment when he wanted to grasp for the daggers, brothers took him at both sides, immobilizing him.

He hissed and yelled out of simple knowledge that had befallen him: he was powerless, they played him, for once his brothers and the little blonde vain girl, played him. He didn't know if he was pleased with the fact of how deceitful they became with centuries of being mad or because he was the subject of their softly planted deceit. He finally gave up struggling, while Elijah softly whispered in his ear

"My beloved brother, we have been with you all this time, did all you asked without second guessing your deeds, the time has come that you listen to us, a little, unless you want to be left alone, an easy target for Mikael to end you, because you very well know he can and he will. Calm down and listen, am I clear?" Klaus turned his look to his brother holding him at his left side, with his hand softly gripping around his heart.

He only nodded. Elijah continued unfurling the plan out in front of him; Klaus only had to listen, not something he ever did willingly.

"The woman that paid us a visit some days ago was Nadia, one of the Ancient ones. Why I say Ancient, that is how mostly people who know them, call them. Nobody knows exactly where they come from but they are an older race then we are. Some of them are pure blooded vampires, some hybrids, like you brother. They have an order you may know about already the 'Order of the Dragon', consisting of those ancient families who are pledged to secrecy and people not knowing about them, at least not outside of their lands. Nadia and her brother Vladimir, who were here last time, are the members of one of the families. They are in fear that rest of their coven wants to eliminate us along with them, call it a struggle for power, and you doing the things you do and in the way you do attracted their attention to us, once again. Since they are trying to be seen as fair and honorable, I believe they will come here any time soon to give us some ultimatum, that we won't be accepting and then they will do what they have planned all along – behead us all including the Carpathian family and take what there is to be taken."

"We are not so Original anymore, brother, are we?" Kol interjected, not liking anything of this.

Elijah turned to him, clapping his hands together along with words:

"You can see it that way: yes and no. As for what I have collected so far, they are indeed different. They are the way they are by pure nature of things. How, I still don't have a full clue, but they weren't turned into vampires by magic ritual, they are who they are since they were born, something that they acquired through their ancestors. I was told that, in order for something to be able to be made using magic it has to already exist on this planet, and what is created has to have some alteration, differences, weaknesses that original type does not have. That is why we are harmed by vervain and white oak stakes, but that does not work on them, as far as I know." For the first time, Elijah sat on one of the stairs of their mansion and deep in thought, he buried his face in his hands.

"So what does?" Kol retorted, while Klaus stopped pacing again and with an amused smile added:

"Good old fashioned, ripping heart out of their chest or beheading?"

The younger brother turned to him and with sarcasm in his voice stated:

"We did not know that one, please, teach us. What I meant was if anyone knows what can harm them, so the whole killing is easier?"

"Boys, I am standing here!?"

"Who would ask you anything, sis? Excuse me, but you don't inspire wisdom and thought, when we come to that." Kol pushed a sentence in her face. Rebekah threw one of the daggers at her brother, slightly irritated. He caught it without least trouble.

"Oh, feisty now are we?" A full blown laugh came out of his throat.

Rebekah was fuming at this point, like she has been scolded for something and oh she hated that. Yes, she is a real brat, but doesn't like to be seen that way. Elijah interrupted this little game of his younger siblings long enough to make Kol cringe.

"You, Kol, for certain didn't get anything out of your romantic encounters, with all your gentleman allure, are you sure you didn't pick on anything she might have slipped in between?" Kol was stunned, he honestly thought he had not been followed in his little passion outbursts. Seemingly, he was terribly wrong. Surprise on his face and in his words showed Elijah which nerve to strike for future reference when he wants something out of his brother.

"What are you talking about? Rebekah couldn't help herself she had to add bit of salt to the wound. "Oh dear charmer, do not say, you have finally fallen from your pedestal of vanity into the real world of emotion? Oh, right, I am talking to one man who loves and admires himself more than any other. Spill it, knowing your taste she is probably worthless." Rebekah laughed uncontrollably, she really enjoyed this one rare moment, when she isn't scolded one, when she isn't the one at fault.

Kol tried to launch himself on her, to make her quiet, his eyes darkened; his sudden urge to kill her that right moment. Klaus stopped him, standing firmly in front of him.

"Calm down little brother, and you Rebekah give it a rest of your little taunting, you're the least invited to object on the matter." A sour smirk appeared on his face, while he looked at her. She frowned.

"Not fair Nik, for once I am not the center of your anger and I still get that look. Not fair."

"Many things are not fair, you better start accustoming to that fact, otherwise you eternity mighty be cut short."

"Get back to the subject, over here, please. We don't have all night for your word games; we need to go over this swiftly." An impatient Elijah said.

All eyes were on Kol now, who felt really uncomfortable in this position. If he was human at all, right now he would be all in sweat and discomfort in front of them.

"Alright, alright, I had some encounters with that very lady, yes, but it is not like we were talking much you know, not in the speaking words term, if I have to be so blunt to point it out. It happened only few times and I haven't seen her since, well, that day when she came over here to talk to you, brother."

"What? That is the one you wasted your time with? Or she wasted it with you, according to what I've seen brother; she seems way out of your league. This brother of ours is more surprising each day, and that is a lot, since we are centuries old." Rebekah said, with excitement in her voice.

"So my siblings…" Elijah interrupted in again. "We are staying to see what will be the outcome, hopefully with our heads on our shoulders. Rebekah please go and put those daggers away, we shall make a feast for our guests, which I have strong feeling we will be seeing sooner than we anticipated."

They all went in, all in their own thoughts, new day was rising.

* * *

Loud banging on the door of her room woke Nadia out of peaceful slumber. She yawned and yelled:

"Where is it burning, by all means, stop it, fells like you are pushing nails in my brain." She went slowest possible to the large wooden door, and by the iron handle, still thinking if to proceed to open or not.

"Oh for god's sake I feel you're by the door, just open it."

It was a voice of her younger sister and seemingly her brother stood beside her as well. She opened the door, with sleepy words:

"Whom or what do I owe this wonderful early morning pleasure of seeing the two of you banging like hell hounds are after you?."

"Oh cut your humor Nadia, we didn't come to cuddle and talk stories," her younger brother interjected with venom in his voice.

"Oh such a pleasant little thing you are, aren't you? Please, come in; let's see what the problem is now. What is that dress you holding?" Nadia was grasping things slowly, she didn't fully wake yet.

"This is for you; you are to wear it today when you leave with Father and Vladimir to those Mikaelsons, that is how they are called, yes?"

Nadia was stricken with surprise.

"Why would we go there again? Where is father, I have to speak to him."

"Where he is? He is always in his library, you really have to ask?" Her little sister rolled her eyes.

"Vanja, dear, do not play smart retorts with me, not today, not now. I'll snap that little neck of yours before you can even blink."

"Huh, somebody is in a touchy mood today. Who shook your cage?" It seemed everybody was quite snappy and in a bad mood today.

Nadia stormed out, leaving her younger siblings, standing in her room, just as clueless as she was. Her long brown hair in messy braids was all over the place, her dress wasn't properly buttoned, but she didn't mind, she took one of her coats, fast and put around herself. In a second, she was at the door of her father's library. She found him sitting with Vladimir, and a drink in his hand, they were obviously talking. She excused herself for the interruption and walked in. Her brother showed her where to sit. Before she was able to speak, father started:

"First of all young lady, you are not properly dressed and we don't have a whole day I am afraid. We are to leave in an hour, you make sure to be ready." Her face gave off large confusion at not understanding what her father way saying. All she thought was drumming into her ears: The Mikaelsons, her gown, and leaving in an hour.

"As your sister told you, we are leaving today to Mikaelsons to find a solution for the upcoming problem. Some members of the Order and the three of us, I personally asked that three of us go, so they don't do anything that is out of what we discussed before."

She was breathing fast by now, and confused.

"Why are we going there, again? Brother and I paid them a visit few days ago, now we are again travelling that road for what purpose exactly? Who is going to gain anything out of it this time? Who is to say, they won't wait for us in some sort of ambush? They might be all sorts of things, but they are not stupid, they picked up on a few tricks along the centuries, father."

"That is exact reason we are going, to prevent anything crazy and wrong from happening."

"This whole thing is wrong, if you ask me. Why do we even bother?" She stood up and walked toward the window, taking a hot cup of tea in her pale hands. "You know how bad the Order wants these things settled, and you know the way they are used to settling things, why do we have to be the buffer for everything? If they want our land and our estate, they will take it sooner or later, one way or the other. I am tired of these mindless political games of upper handling and maneuvering. Can't we for once stand up for ourselves?"

"Your spirit seems broken my dear, I've never seen you so negative. What makes you say those things?"

"You really, honestly want an answer to that, Father?"

Vladimir only nodded toward his sister, and gave her strength to proceed. He was always a solid rock for her when she needed it or a soft liar when she asked for it. He always gave her everything, and she always gave it all back. They hold enormous love and respect for one another, unusual amount of understanding of each other's emotions and thoughts. She was lucky to have him, but he was lucky too nevertheless.

"I feel this is all in vain. We are struggling, constantly watching our back, trying to be one step ahead of them and their scheming, and I am slowly getting tired of it. We co-exist for thousands of years, we know each other so well and above all, know what to expect from them and you still trying to converse, to find healthy solution. They do not care for solution that is not going in their advantage; you saw it happening, right in front of your eyes. They broke their word, more than once. What makes you think they will not do it now? What holds them back? Patience and their sadistic tendencies, food for their poor soul is torturing somebody, letting them live in fear and constant look out all their lives. That is what satisfaction they gained all this time. I am tired of it."

She never thought of saying those words, not out loud anyway. But she was so broken and tired of it, that she didn't mind letting her concerns and deepest thoughts and fears come out. She didn't object her being so frail and open right now, she couldn't care less about it.

"My dear, thank you for being honest with me, I believe this is something you've been holding from saying for a very, very long time. I've seen it in your eyes when we would ride every morning, the way you observed the land through the fog and mist of early morning, that longing frown you would make, in hope that I don't see it. Every time, you've picked yourself up, take a deep breath and ride on, with new lit fire in your eyes. I want to see that now. No fear, no desperation, but determination. Could you do that for me?"

She pushed her hair off her forehead, behind her ear, and slowly gave a nod; a nod was so shy it was barely recognizable as that, a nod. She left her cup on the dark wooden table following with words:

"Of course father, all for you" She left the worried men in the room, in the same position they were when she first entered, called for her loyal maid and went straight to her room, if she was going to do this, she has to do it right, she thought.

* * *

By the arrival of early evening, Nadia with her companions arrived at the Mikaelson estate. She could not help but notice the large carriage that was parked in front of them, luxurious indeed, and familiar.

"Can something in this wretched world happen without that beast of a woman?" She thought out loud to herself, apparently her brother heard her and added

"You know that Maria enjoys those kinds of events, she loves the attention and admiration she gets from them, everybody for some reason gives her a lot of room."

"I've seen that, doesn't mean I understand it"

Her brother chuckled vigorously.

"Are you in spiteful mood tonight sister? You look beautiful, and besides, you are much younger and much more amusing and skilled than she is."

"You are well aware I do not care about that. That woman gives me shivers whenever I think of her. I can't stand the sight of her and even less spending time with her in the same room, sharing the same air and space."

Her brother laughed, which even amused their father. On the top of the stairs the brothers Mikaelson stood waiting for their guests. Nadia gulped, she felt out of place, out of her own comfort zone. She never liked those kinds of events for that exact reason. She likes to play on her own ground, making the rules herself, obedience from her part was stretched as far as her family, anything beyond that, and she did not care. She was polite and quiet, yes, but acceptance wasn't applied. Few kind words had been spoken and as usual gestures of hospitality, Kol took upon himself to escort them to the main room to meet the others. Nadia was surprised by this, especially when his left hand went around her waist, a shiver crept along her spine. Kol chuckled after this, stating that she looked breathtaking.

She stood like a chord of a string instrument, being unable to give any proper reaction, besides her usual and cold "Thank you."

This was very amusing to him it seemed, she thought to herself. "Him" looking at her, not taking his eyes off of her for a second made her blush and search with her own eyes for her brother.

"Are you looking for an escape, maybe? Is my company so displeasing that you are searching for possible exits after five seconds with me?"

She turned to look at him saying:

"I'm searching for my brother, would you excuse me? Besides there are plenty of women here who yearn your very attention, quite openly, if I may add." When she said that, her eyes were on a blonde busty lady, whose curly hair annoyed her endlessly. While she spoke, trying to drive his attention away from her, his eyes were steadily on her, only her, he hadn't move them in any direction, not for a second.

"So, spiteful, I do not recall my memories of you, like that. Besides, it wasn't so long time ago."

"You are not the only one who noticed, apparently."

He took her slowly by the hand, bringing it to his soft lips. She rolled her eyes. She felt herself getting red in her cheeks, she abruptly moved her hand from his, she didn't want him to see what kind of affect he still has on her, how flustered she all of a sudden became by one small touch.

She honestly thought that she was over that. She walked at a brisk pace to the place where her brother and father stood, waiting for the rest of the people to come.

Kol saw all this as very amusing and challenging. He was smiling like a child; he loved games, especially with women who were rejecting him, because let's be honest, something like that didn't happen often. Not when it comes to him. There weren't many women, who could say no to him, for very long, but also if he succeed quickly in his seducing, he would become bored fast, the thrill would be gone and so would his interest. And this particular girl spiked his interest, time and time again; every chance he would get to see her, she would bring new sensation to him, he wasn't able to pin point exactly what it was, only thing he knew was, that this girl kept his mind intrigued with every small detail about her.

While standing there, she was observing the guests, rapidly looking to see if she recognized anyone besides the usual faces. Every person there was of high class society, well dressed and had no lack of manners, politeness, and hypocrisy. Again she was reminded, why she hated these gatherings. It struck her, time and time again, how far these people would go to get what they want. The thought of that disgusted her, from the deepest pit of her stomach.

Gaston Pombal, a French official and rare figure among the diplomats. For him the tiresome treadmill of protocol and entertainment — so like a surrealist nightmare — is full of exotic charm. He indulges himself with it but never allows it to engulf what remains of his intellect. She supposes the secret of his success is his tremendous idleness, which almost approaches the supernatural. He is a sloth of a man, a vast slow fellow given to prolonged afternoon siestas, just to keep him quiet. His handkerchiefs smell wondrously of bacon and green tea. His most favored topic of conversation is women, and he must speak from experience for the succession of visitors to the little flat is endless, and rarely does one see the same face twice. Then her eyes swiftly went through the crowd, avoiding Kol all the way, but to her lack of luck tonight , that exact man Gaston, saw her looking around, and felt free enough to come closer, to talk to her.

"Dear lady, let me introduce myself," he took her hand, brought it to his chin and slowly kissed it.

How disgusting, she thought to herself, her face resembled her words; Kol was looking at her with wide grin on his own, laughing at her misery she thought. She moved her hand, out of man's claw and took a glass of wine instead.

"Cheers" she said, through her teeth with false joy. He smiled and returned the gesture.

"You know, lady, excuse me if I'm indiscreet, but do you know there are only three things to be done with a woman?"

She shouldn't have been surprised by this indecent vocabulary, but knowing it was coming from the type of man he is, it was all but surprising. She could only nod and with that he felt encouraged to proceed with his explanation.

"You can love her, pine for her, or turn her into art."

He was experiencing a failure in all these domains of feeling, she thought to herself. At these words, she casted a glance at Kol, she knew he was listening carefully, and she could easily see he was growing increasingly annoyed with this man and his lack of tact. Mentally they must have shot each other down, with each passing second. He for his part could not bear to look at that heavy face with its bestial saturnine cluster of tormented features smeared on it — he could not bear to think of this man sharing his gross intimacies with her: those sweaty hands covered as thickly as a porcupine with black hair. He pitied his ugliness, and the blank pained incomprehension with which he faced emotions as new to him as jealousy, the deprivation of a cherished mistress.

Kol never told her of this; how could he? But, often when he was alone at night while she was dancing, he studied this small bottle, a present she got from some duke, some absolutely irrelevant man, sadly and passionately reflecting on this horrible man's love and measuring it against his own love. They act before they reflect. When the time comes to doubt, to suffer remorse, it is too hot, nobody has the energy. It lacks finesse, but it is soothing nevertheless. No, this isn't it, this is a game, seducing, tempting, making and crossing boundaries. No emotional intermezzo to spoil it, to taint it with frailty and weakness.

"In this last year…" The man started speaking again. "I have reached a dead-end in myself. I lack the will-power to do anything with my life, to better my position, even to make love, I barely exist. I do not know what has come over me. This is the first time I have experienced a real failure of the will to survive."

The man obviously was looking for some kind word, appreciation of his openness to her, but she only saw it as perfect moment for the ending line of conversation, which was rather his monologue.

"Why don't you end it? Yes, why don't you end it?" He looked at her surprised, spilling his wine.

"Since your life is bare existing, you feel nothing whatsoever, why only existing? Isn't the whole point of life, living? If you live only to breathe, my dear Sir, then you better end it, your life lacks purpose. Find it, or be done with it."

She was extremely proud of herself at this point; she felt her old confidence was finally back. Somehow listening to this man, he gave her purpose, she certainly didn't plan on ending up like him, and one way to do it, was to get her old self back, to feel the rush in her veins again. She took perfect moment, to go out, she felt she needed air. The moment she opened the entrance door, she ran out.

On her way, not looking, she ran into a woman, she had long blonde locks, a beautiful pale face with rosy cheeks and the bluest of eyes, although it was late in the evening, she figured that much, she has eyes for details, peculiar details. The woman stuttered and got up very quickly. Nadia excused herself, checking to see if there was any harm to the woman.

"I am terribly sorry, miss?"

"Caroline" The young woman rapidly replied.

"Caroline, a beautiful name, are you alright, I didn't hurt you I hope?"

"No you haven't, but please, watch your steps, you might actually kill someone one day, miss?"

"Nadia, pleased to meet you". Nadia presented herself.

"Alright, now will you excuse me, I shall go inside."

"Yes, of course, go ahead." Nadia went on walking, all the way to the side of the property.

Kol was watching her every move, she turned around a couple of times, she felt somebody around, but she saw no one, therefore, she only kept going.

When it came to Nadia, she could pretend that she did not have her stupid sides: her cult of pleasure, her small vanity, concern for the good opinion of her inferiors, arrogance.

She could be tiresomely exigent when she chose. Yes, Yes. Kol thought to himself maybe that was the exact reason why he liked her so much. Besides her arrogance and direct approach, there was something alluring in all that sarcasm and false ice cold posture of her face and body, at times.

He got to know another side of her that many tried to come close to, but never did. In many things she thought as a man, while in her actions she enjoyed some of the free vertical independence of the masculine outlook. He remembered, before he blurted out that ominous sentence, she said something that might have sparked him saying it:

"This intimacy should go no further, for we have already exhausted all its possibilities: and what we shall end by discovering, behind the darkly woven colors of sensuality, will be a friendship so profound that we shall become bondsmen forever. Or in any other case, we shall become so bored of each other that we won't have least decency to look in the eye one another when destiny throw us in the same direction."

He remembered how surprised he was with the ease she said those words, she sounded like a worse female version of him:

"It can come to nothing, indeed"

He remembers himself retorting in that hoarse voice he had come to love so much:

"See? There is no choice in this matter. You talk as if there was a choice. We are not strong or evil enough to create the choice, out of nothing, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. All this is part of an experiment arranged by something else, another part of ourselves."

He shook his head at this thought, making himself come back to reality, where she wasn't his and he wasn't hers, they were just two little figures emerged into something bigger than themselves, a game that invented it's players, players did not invent the game.

* * *

Thanks so much for your appreciation of this story.

Hope to read your comments soon.


	5. Men in trouble water

**TOWNSFOLK**

Chapter 5

"**Men in trouble water"**

Starring: **The Originals**

* * *

By now, the small gathering of all personas of interest and wealth was buzzing with constant male babble. Just to be interrupted at times, by the unarticulated laughter of one woman, which was so high pitched it could easily rip your ear drums.

"Oh, peasantry" Nadia thought to herself, standing on the side of it all, observing the situation with a glass of white wine in the palm of her hand. Her brother was already immersed in the conversations with the large landowners, explaining his views, while her father was standing with some unpleasant, but nevertheless, familiar faces of their council. Men were speaking silently, but she could easily hear it was about the host of this event….Klaus. It put her on edge. She did not know why, but it wasn't a comfortable subject. She was dreading it.

Klaus was calmly standing, alongside his brother Elijah, at the top of the large mahogany staircase, looking down upon the crowd. The room was vast and incredibly illuminated. Walls, old, but freshly painted in a beautiful gentle egg shell color, covered in paintings.

Yet, the factors which gave him a reputation for eccentricity were neither an interest nor remarkable to those who had lived outside of these plains, yet more enclosed in casual city life. He did not care about the money, except to spend it. As for money, being so inordinately rich, he was possessed by a positive distaste for it, and would never carry it on his person. Yet, since his enormous fortune daily brought him in touch with the wealthy men of the place they eased their constraint by treating him with a humorous indulgence. Condescension such as one would bestow upon someone who was a little soft in the head. He would look up at you with that pale face, the expression shuttered, withdrawn, almost pleading. And yet somewhere through all this gentleness ran a steel cord. His staff would perpetually be surprised to find out that, inattentive as he appeared to be, there was no detail of the business which he did not know. Nadia always thought that the gentleness of his face opened a most creepy, eerie side to him. He seemed so emotionless, no expression, or a smile, of annoyance ... just nothing. Pale and cold, along the ocean-like blue orbs, being his eyes: Orbs of a good liar, a deceiver. A deceiver of these shallow creatures so easily distracted and caught off guard by the smallest things.

His brother stood by his side, never leaving it, as if his life depended on it. Seconds later, a pretty blonde appeared next to them, annoyance written all over her features. She was bored seemingly, seeking attention. Her long red dress, flawlessly shaped her curves, her hair dressed high up. She didn't seem like the girl Nadia and her brother saw on that unfortunate day at this same house. She breathed elegance, which you could not put into the same line with her name and shown manners. Nadia got quite bored; she sat in a thoughtful way at the back of the crowd, her legs crossed with manlike attitude, puffing a cigarette. She did not look at anyone in particular, but crudely at the ground under her feet. Standing, proximately close, with her arms behind her back, gently but nervously touching the wall, was nobody else but Miss Caroline. She was tense, fiercely biting her lower lip.

Nadia was flattered to think that perhaps one person had appreciated and shared her own difficulties at evenings like this. She chuckled. It shook Caroline, as if she was in some sort of trance state. Her eyes wide open, looking at Nadia with surprise.

"Oh it's you, Miss. What made you sit here all by yourself and why the chuckle?" Caroline asked with a slight tremor to her voice, as if she wasn't sure why she is asking. As if words just fell off her tongue without any control. Nadia was still gazing at the floor. So, that her gaze, if it anyhow could, would make such a large hole it would swallow her. She smirked nervously, still not answering, taking another smoke and only then starting to speak:

"What made me sit here by myself? I don't particularly see the point of that question miss, since you are doing the same thing. But if you asked for a conversational purpose, I shall say I am bored out of my mind. What is your excuse?" She looked at the blonde, with a questioning gaze.

"Are you drunk?" the blonde girl asked.

Nadia furrowed her brows, only to answer with heartfelt laughter

"Hahaha I wish, my dear, oh I so wish I'd be. They say fish are stupid. If any of these so-called gentlemen here, had the brain capacity of a fish, it would be large intelligence overflow.

Caroline was stunned at first, but then busted into laughter. They both did, which made the poky glances of the people around, fall upon them. They stopped for a second, looking around nervously, and then back at each other and started laughing again.

"See? What did I tell you?" Nadia said, standing up. Caroline only nodded as an answer.

While she was slowly standing up, she looked around, hoping Kol was not around. Somehow she was conflicted. She would be thrilled to see him, if she really wanted to admit it to herself. But that would mean defeat of mind over heart, and that is not allowed in her world. She has to be clear minded, with both feet firmly on the ground. Yet around him, she was all but that. She loved and hated it with immense power. She was unable to disentangle herself from the memories that were invading her mind recently. They didn't for a long time … A long time; she spent with her father and brother, hunting, learning war skills, to be able to think about anything or anyone else for that matter.

She took a few uncertain steps toward the large windows behind her, where she stood looking down to where a thin penetrating drizzle swept the streets from the direction of the sea.

It was cold on the streets; you could feel the harsh wind creep through the small cracks in the wood of the windows.

"Come here, don't be alone there" she said to Caroline, gesturing with her hand to come closer.

"You are really strange." Caroline concluded.

Nadia was surprised with this observation. She certainly didn't expect it.

"Where does that come from?" She shook her head, with a stern look pointed directly at Caroline. She heaved a short sigh, as if of natural relief, looking at her own feet, as if they would help her form a sentence.

"I don't know actually. At certain moments, you seem kind and easy to talk to. Yet at times you are so solemn and into yourself that I have a feeling you would rip my head off, if I made a wrong move.

"Nadia was gazing through the night, as if she saw something that lurks in the far distance. Her palm slowly landed on the piece of wooden plank by the side of the window, firmly grasping it, as if she wanted to break it. Caroline looked up boorishly and saw her leaning down at the window. The glass panes on three sides of the room reflected her dark thrilling face full of a troubled, arrogant reserve. Nadia had of course forgotten what she had said about anything else for that matter, and tried to ignore the words, pretending they never happened.

She swiftly went over to her brother, taking something from him and as swiftly coming back. She lit up something looking like a cigarette, and with short decisive puffs, blew thin streamers of blue smoke up into the light. Caroline looked at her, sort of unbalanced, which made her slightly embarrassed. There seemed to be no point in pursuing all this supposed conversation, the ladies had, if they actually had one at all. Since Caroline made her observation known, Nadia's mood changed. The next moment, Nadia took the glass bowl from the nearby table, which was filled with olives. She offered Caroline an olive, which she accepted and ate swiftly, spitting the pit into her gloved hand like a cat, where she held it absently. The silence between them started to fracture on its sides, as if that exact moment made a perfect entrance for the unexpected visit of Klaus and Elijah.

"Ladies, meet lord Niklaus, host of this event" Elijah said firmly.

Caroline was stunned, but kept her cold expression, while Nadia bluntly turned, gave a courteous bow, without a spoken word.

"These are: Lady Caroline, who came from the rainy, cold outskirts of London; and Nadia, who you already had the pleasure of meeting".

"Oh, yes I remember, feel welcomed ladies. And call me Klaus, I prefer so."

He said those words, while looking at Caroline, devouring her with his eyes. She blushed, and gave a bow. Nadia, this time, paid more attention to Elijah, and the way he treated the crowd around him. While watching the benign warmth of the light in his eyes, she realized, as she recalled all the scandalous rumours about Tatia.

That whatever Tatia had done, had been in a sense for him, even what has been evil or harmful in the eyes of the world. Her love was like a skin in which he lay sewn. Like an infant, he loved her blindly and foolishly, as any man who loves a woman for the first time with an unharmed, untainted soul. Her efforts to achieve herself had led her always towards, and not away from him. The world has no use for this sort of paradox. She attracted two brothers and she was also attracted to them and their genuine and opposite allures. It seemed to Nadia, that Elijah knew and accepted her in a way impossible to explain to someone for whom love is still entangled with the qualities of possessiveness. What was he supposed to do!? She was too strong for him, in too many ways. He could only out-love her. He always was ahead of her, anticipating every lapse. She found him already there, where ever she would fall down, ready to help her to her feet and tell her that it did not matter. After all she compromised the least part of him, his reputation. It endangered his already strained relationship with his impulsive and controlling brother. There are forms of greatness, which when applied on small humans, wreak havoc on ordinary life. Her gift was misapplied in being directed towards love. Certainly she was bad in many ways, but they were all small ways. Nor could he admit that she harmed anyone. But those she harmed most, she made fruitful, she expelled people from their old selves. It was bound to hurt, and many mistook the nature of the pain she inflicted for something evil and harmful. Seemingly, this two diverse men, found themselves in the position where they had to choose which path to take. There lays common belief amongst people who know about this story, that Klaus never truly loved the girl. That he found it all to be a game, like the human game of hide-and-seek, and so took it as a challenge against his brother. When he actually realized what that whole game was causing, he had put a stop to it. Or better, they mutually did. The story sometimes seems so old as time itself. Nobody really knows what happened, nor will they ever. It is covered with the veil of a past, grown cold and old. Yet still, at times people mention it amongst themselves.

She realized she had been staring at him. She swiftly turned her head away, looking through the window again. At that exact moment, the gross Mr. Pombal appeared as out of thin air. You could smell him from across the room. Nadia, who already felt as a horrible surplus, found that to be her queue for escape. She excused herself, leaving Caroline with the three men.

As she slunk through the great hall and up the stairs to the studio, she paused to study the great leather crest on the mantelpiece, adorned with some strange alphabet she had never seen.

"It is our family crest, and the writing is in the old language of runes" A calm voice behind her spoke.

"Elijah, oh, I haven't noticed you left as well. This is really beautiful. Must be a lot of history attached to it." Nadia said, turning around to face him.

"Why are you actually here? Or let me answer that. You came to see if there will be any bloodshed, is that it?! I do not believe they are that plain stupid to do it here."

Nadia was looking at her intertwined fingers, as if she was deep in thought, or rather feeling ashamed like a child, found with a cube of sugar before lunch. She finally spoke, her voice slightly above the tone of a whisper:

"Don't underestimate greed, my Lord, ever. They feel the enormous power they have. They are stubborn and bloodthirsty, and above all-comprehending. They feel an immense hate towards you and what your family represents in this here and now. They want others to fear them, to fall beneath their feet. They are tired of being in your shadow. Elijah looked at her with disbelief.

"But, isn't what they always wanted, the reason why they left us alone for all these centuries?" Nadia took a step toward the stairs, the feeling of somebody listening in to their conversation, didn't stop to bite at her. She turned, while leaning against the wall and whispered

"People do not change Elijah. They only show you a diversity of layers over time. And if you are not ready for them, they will fool you with it. We never truly get to know anyone; we do not even know ourselves! Our deepest selves are chests of wonders we aren't even capable of grasping. Most of the time we never grasp them, and we have a whole eternity spread in front of us."

With those last words, she went down the stairs, only to be startled by hitting into something firm and tall.

"Kol" Why wasn't she surprised? She looked at him only to catch the usual smirk and brow wiggle he usually displays when he is amused. He held his hands in his pockets.

"Who do we have here?! You should watch your steps, Lady. Lurking in dark hallways with strangers, might be a dangerous business".

She was not in the mood for his games. She turned to leave, as he firmly took her by the arm, pulling her back to him.

"Not now Kol, I am really not in the mood for this." she said, shaking her head while trying to get herself free.

He grabbed her firmly with both hands, bringing her closer to him.

"You're not in the mood for what exactly, darling?"

She looked at him, yet the expression on his face was unreadable. Obviously not something she is used to, but knows he is capable of. That small wheedling voice puts a husk of double meaning round everything he says, and in the least, that feels weird.

"This… You! I didn't come here for this. But as usual, you believe the whole world is revolving around you and your handsome self, am I right?! Well excuse me, Mr., but it does not. There is more to it. Like keeping your bloody family and mine alive. How's that for a reason? You know I only feel disgust toward this people and this kind of social intermezzo's."

He was still holding her and, getting increasingly annoyed with her. He tried shaking it off for a second.

"My handsome self, you say? Hmmm ….meaning you still find me handsome? I knew your pretending has limits, darling."

He slowly bowed his head toward hers, wanting to kiss her, but she lost her patience. Well, the small bit she still had left inside of her. She found a way out of his grip when, for a moment, he did not fully pay attention. She took him by the throat with her right hand, pushing him up against the wall.

She was angry, angry at him, because he never took anything seriously. That man had no bone of seriousness inside of him. He took everything lightly ….like a brush of wind, flowing through his perfect brown hair. Everything was perfect about him, well if you are looking at the outside at least. On the inside he was as broken as everybody, if not even more. His insecurities and lacks, he covered with pride and a narcissistic nature.

At this moment, he was gurgling, totally surprised with this turn of events. Instead of a kiss, he got a strong, firm hand locked around his throat. She spoke:

"Listen to me, what happened in the past, should stay in the past, as that is where it belongs. Certain things that died should remain dead. Do not try to rekindle old flames which burnt all the bridges to the ground, Kol. The present does not shine bright, that you need to understand, and for once not take threats lightly".

He tried to speak, putting up his hand in surrender, playful as he is. Yet soon the playfulness evaporated from his face, when she strengthened her grip and her wolf like blue eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"You are not immortal, as long as there is a way to kill you. And there is more than one. Stop being so full of yourself, it will be your demise eventually. It will end, not only you, it can end your whole family. And I know, no matter how much you fight, bicker and want to dagger each other, you do care for one another."

She loosened her grip on him, and finally let go. He was by reflex brushing his hand over his bruised neck and throat, still unable to comprehend what happened at that right minute. He was looking at her, eyes wide open. He could not believe she changed so much. He knew she wasn't innocent and holds a strong character. But, this was least what he anticipated upon. He was unable to speak.

"Damn it Kol, you are centuries old. One would think you grew up by now. It seems that hope is in vain."

She shook her head and just moved her hand, like she is splashing something through the air. She felt a pang of discomfort and disappointment. The evening was slowly coming to an end. She got back to the vast room, where most of the people were still engaged in conversation, meaningless mostly, but still. She overheard the conversation between the gross Pombal and Klaus, who seemed quite interested in what this horrible little man had to say for what she could pick out of the conversation, it was about Caroline, seemingly Pombal's protégé.

"This time…"says Pombal "You will be delighted from every point of view".

"She is young, cheap and clean. You will see yourself, a honey-comb with all its honey still sealed inside of it. She is in difficulties over money. She has recently come from the asylum where her husband tried to get her locked up as mad, because men don't prefer opinionated women you know? She is quite stubborn but also hardworking. I have arranged for her to sit at the Rose Marie at the end table. Go and see her at one o'clock. If you wish her to accompany you, give her the card I will prepare for you. But remember, you will pay only to me, as one gentleman to another, it is the only condition I lay down." He finished this with a loud laugh that came straight out of his lungs.

His charm evaporates so easily into pride and mental indolence. Klaus only gave him a satisfying smirk, looking away from the man, at the beautiful Caroline who was now sitting by Rose Marie and talking. Nadia completely froze to these new circumstances:

"Caroline was brought there for Klaus' personal use!?" She was very much afraid for this girl. She only met her that evening, but still could not shake away a feeling of discomfort and fright for the poor girl.

Most of the guests left by now, the giggling and talking were disturbed by a loud thump and the sound of cracking wood at the top of the stairs. Nadia knew she left Kol there somewhere; she was worried because she knew that he is capable of getting himself in the worst possible trouble. His cockiness and confidence always gives him away. When she got there, Rebekah was already standing with a man's heart in her hands. She was shaking and almost at the brink of tears, she never did something like this, it felt strange and weird. Kol was hugging her and giving her comfort by saying

"It is alright sister; you helped your brother, look at it that way."

"But I killed someone" She still couldn't grasp the reality of it. She started crying. He was comforting her, slowly stroking her long blond hair in a soothing manner. Not long after, Elijah and Klaus arrived. Both were annoyed, and behind them others approached. Maria, the woman of the Council, was standing there perplexed, looking at her son's motionless body. She was still; everything went quiet for a moment. Her green eyes started to flicker with tears. Finally, she screamed. She ran to her son's body, kneeled over it and started crying. Her husband was not long behind her. He demanded an explanation of what had happened. Klaus, with his arms behind his back, came closer and whispered in man's ear, while smirking all the way

"Your boy tried to kill my brother, obviously, that is what happened. He provoked, they had to answer." he shifted his head on the side while saying that, almost as if he was taunting.

Elijah looked at him with fear in his eyes, almost pleading; Klaus only gave him a nod and looked at him on the side. The father was already fuming, you could see the anger and hate in his face.

"Two on one…That is what you call a fair fight? You little piece of..."

He did not get the time to finish his sentence. Kol flashed himself of the stairs, right at the enraged father, taking him by his raised hand.

"No, no, no, I would not do that, if I were you. You are not on your ground. Here you are just guests, and may I add, unwelcome ones"

Klaus was smiling with a dark sense of joy. He had a strong urge, to kill half of the people there. He grew sick and tired of this diplomatic game. He was leaning at the wall, clasping his hands together and saying

"I would listen to my brother, Sir, if I were you. Or you leave alive, or in pieces. It is all up to you". The man hissed back at this, taking Klaus by his collar.

"I thought my wife was exaggerating, but you are nothing but a mindless beast after all. You should have been put down, a long time ago."

Elijah interfered, slowly putting his hand on man's arm, such serenity and depth. He breathed control and nobility with every move or word. Klaus was only making the situation worse. He started laughing at this. Probably his wolf side saw this man's fear and it was highly amusing for him to take part in this little game.

"What is this entire ruckus?" The deep voice of Nadia's father came from the long hall, his son next to him. You heard their loud thuds while walking steadily. Maria, still by the side of her dead son, stood up and got right in front of them, blocking their way. She was in tears, angry, hungry for revenge. She put' her palms on their chests, stopping them.

"This is your entire fault. We cannot take any actions at this very moment, but mark my words, this whole problem we will extinguish without a trace, leaving nothing behind. There will not be a soul left to tell the tale."

Vladimir was very much tired of all this as well. They are at each other's throats for centuries now. He could not take it anymore. So he just snapped, taking her by her arm and twisting it so hard you could hear bones break.

"We are tired of your sword being over our heads all this time. Of constantly being afraid that you will turn the whole council against our family and what it could cause. We are done with it, living in a limbo of so called free will, in our own land…Not anymore. If you want to get rid of us, you know how to do it. Don't take the Mikaelsons as a cowardice excuse for your actions. Be direct for once, and come and claim what you want." Nadia slowly approached to her brother's side, softly speaking

"Brother, leave her be. She has a son to mourn." Then she turned to the green eyed woman and said "My brother is right. Why don't we call this all, the way it is? You want us out of the lands and the council for as long as we know you. You cannot stand the fact, that I was born a hybrid child, that somewhere along our line we held the wolf blood. You cannot stand to be around me because you believe I should not exist, that I am an animal abomination, and even more, and that I turned my whole family to be like me. I have never turned anyone, unwillingly. It was their free will because they love me and they knew what the council would have done with me when they found out. We stand as a family, we fall as a family. The only thing we ever really had. Can you say that about yourself?" While saying this she looked at Maria's husband. He was gazing at the floor, not being able to look up. Angrily Maria went out, not long after her, her husband did too.

Vladimir's strong face features and bright blue eyes, were giving away the feeling of being scared and lost for a while. All three of them, though not wanting to say it out loud, knew what is coming at them. Suddenly Nadia cut the minute of uncomfortable silence

"I pity him. His heart has withered in him and he had been left with the five senses, like pieces of a broken wineglass. Only now do I understand when he once told me... "For love we are forced to substitute a wiser but crueler mental tenderness which emphasized loneliness, just in order to feel, anything. But then, anything pushed, pressed to far become nothing but a sin."

Just as a whisper, you could hear Rebekah's fragile voice mouthing

"What happens now?"

Vladimir slowly turned, although Nadia and their father were already by the door, stopped in his tracks and said:

"We are the children of our landscape. It dictates behaviour and even thought in the measure to which we are responsive to it, meaning …. There shall be blood, my lady."

He slowly nodded and bowed his head then turned to walk after his family members.

Elijah and Klaus seemed deep in thought, Kol, never far away from his standard condition, a bottle and a glass in his hand.

Outside, in the depths of darkness, summer coolness mingled with the whispers of water. The three of them called for their carriage, but Nadia was rather into riding her horse herself. She needed time on her own, to feel the night, the silence. Nature breathing under the drops of summer rain that poured outside a couple of hours ago, but nobody seemed to have noticed. Before she got on her horse, she heard somebody breathing heavily and calling for help. She noticed it was a female voice, even so, a very familiar one. Slowly she went into the direction from which it came.

Nadia stopped dead in her tracks. It was Caroline, lying down by the fence, barely breathing, her neck covered in blood. She took Caroline in her arms. Holding her with her right arm, she put her left arm to her mouth, cut out a piece of flesh with her teeth, and slowly pressed it to Carolines lips. Caroline opened her eyes at that moment, looking into Nadias' pure sparkling light blue eyes that reflected the night so perfectly well. She opened her mouth and drank the blood that was given to her. When it was enough, and her wound was healed, Nadia took her wrist, licked her wounds, looking back at Caroline and cautiously asked:

"How are you feeling, miss Caroline?"

Caroline was still looking at her, with confusion in her eyes. Although she felt no fear, she felt safe. She only responded:

"Better than I was a couple of seconds ago, thank you. I better not ask, how, why…am I right?" Nadia smiled and nodded while Caroline only whispered. "Then, the only thing I can do is say, thank you. I owe you."

Nadia got them both to their feet. She put her hands on the sides of Caroline's shoulders and said

"You do not owe me anything. Do you know who it was that did this to you?"

Caroline only shrugged, looking behind Nadia, which made her turn around and finding herself facing Klaus, the same Klaus who seemed concerned about the blonde girl who almost died in his yard. He finally spoke, not paying any attention to Nadia and her look of surprise

"Will you give me the honor, of you spending the night here? So that we make sure you are fully recovered? Besides you cannot walk around in a dress soaked with blood, am I right?"

Caroline, seemed like magically taken to another place, lost in his eyes and tender words. The girl obviously did not know better. She accepted, by taking his hand. They walked up to the mansion. Rebekah though, did not take this lightly and calm. She was mumbling to herself, arms crossed on her chest

"We are in a deep crisis and he is bringing girls home for fun and games. This family is doomed." Elijah was deeply worried; he was the only sense of reality amongst them. Lately, even Rebekah finds things worrisome, while the other two brothers cannot wait for things to unfold.

The window of the room on the 1st floor opened suddenly, and the maid was calling

"Is Miss Nadia, there? Miss Caroline is calling for you, could you please come up".

Nadia had hoped that night came to pass already, until that right moment. She only nodded and got on her way up.

She knocked the door, while a male voice only shortly said

"Enter."

The room was large. You could feel that a woman resided there, by the warm colors of the walls, a large mirror in the left corner along with a huge closet, filled with many beautiful dresses, in all possible shades and colors. When she entered slowly, Klaus only added, his eyes never leaving Caroline.

"Miss Caroline asked for you. She says your presence is soothing to her. It seems she is a bit afraid of me."

Caroline, hit her hand palm on the pillow and angrily answered

"I told you sir, I am not afraid of you. You are tad creepy for my liking. That is all".

"Oh even a tad blunt." Nadia thought to herself. Not many survived this kind of honesty to tell about it. Yet, somehow this young blonde London girl did and lived to tell the tale afterwards. That was something entirely new.

"Alright, I will leave you two alone." He excused himself, and rapidly went out of the room.

Nadia sat by Caroline's bed, with her hand on her lap, looking at Caroline and asking

"Alright miss, I do not have much time here to spend, what did you want of me?"

Caroline was nervously playing with the ribbons that were dangling of the side of the night table that stood in front of the mirror.

"What do you believe in? You never say anything. At most, you laugh sometimes."

Nadia did not know how to reply, for all ideas seemed equally good to her. The fact of their existence, proves, that someone is creating. Does it matter whether they are objectively right or wrong?! They could never remain so for long. After a long while thinking she finally came up with words, looking at the bright light of the candle on the other side of the room, swaying in the air by the wind coming from the open window.

"I mean, that God neither created us nor wished us to be created, but that we are the work of an inferior deity, a Demigod, who wrongly believed himself to be God. Heavens, how probable it seems; if you ask me in religious manner. If you ask me in the matter of people, of human kind in general, I believe in family; one thing that never ever failed me. I believe in good intentions that do not always have the most desired effects, or outcomes. I believe, flaws and imperfections are what make us living creatures with a mind, and at certain level gives us our originality, individuality. Why are you asking me this?"

Caroline was cautiously listening to the young woman, giving her explanation and finally slowly answered back, slowly yawning, giving signs of tiredness

"You really believe so?" she would say with such sorrow that one was touched and amused at the same time.

"And why do you smile? You always smile at the most serious things. Ah! Surely you should be sad? You doubt such a thirst for an absolute truth. For you, thought is a weapon, a theology, Mediterranean offspring, obviously. You are a lucky one, having all those people loving you, protecting you no matter what! The only one I ever had to defend me was my mother. Since recently, I only have myself. You think I do not know why I was brought here!? I do. Everything, dear Nadia, looked greener than the grass of London for me, for a very, very long time. "

Nadia gave of a sour smile and added

"Sleep now Caroline, you are tired and you are starting to sound silly. We shall talk some other time, dear, I hope. Now I really have to go, my father and my brother are waiting for me. I wish you all the best. " By the end of those words, Caroline was already asleep, exhausted, her tiny being could not take it anymore. Nadia slowly went for the door, putting out the candle and swiftly leaving Caroline to rest.

* * *

Thank you for following this fan fiction story.

Please, leave me your comments/reviews.


End file.
